


Holiday

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: And Maybe Smut?, I lied, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, just friendships, ok, or are they?, seventeen being hella cute, several ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The members of Seventeen have a 2 month holiday.How do you think they spent it?Was it good? bad? strange?Well I don't know, but here's what I imagine happened.





	Holiday

"Pleaaaase? we've been working  _oh so haaard!"_ Seungcheol begged, looking their manager in his eyes, his best pout on, and acting as desperate as he could.

"Oh my god, fine. Do it. Go wild. How long do you want off? A year? 3 years? Forever? Should we just disband you?"

"Uh, I'd appreciate if you didn't do that." Joshua spoke from his seat, not looking up from his phone.

"Mhm"

"Same here"

"Yeah"

The other twelve agreed.

"I mean, we dont need  _that_ long off...why not a month or two?" Jihoon suggested from his seat

"Yeah!"

"Um, Bumzu hyung, I appreciate the support 'nd all, but when did you get here?" Seungkwan said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Like," Bumzu checked his phone, "An hour ago?"

"Okay then.."

It was silent for a few minutes before their manager spoke again.

"I'm giving y'all two months. Pick where y'all want to go, because you guys are leaving tomorrow."

"Y'aint gonna suggest anything?"

"ShuaJi, I love you but  _please_ don't tell me you really just said 'y'aint.'"

"I did Yoon. I did"

"Can we go now instead!" Minghao complained

"Shut up stick, we're leaving tomorrow and that's that" Mingyu replied.


End file.
